woaafandomcom-20200215-history
Languages 2
Languages are a mechanic included in the MMO game itself. While player to player interaction will almost always be conducted in common, NPCs and monsters may speak in other languages. However, if you have any language that isn't on this list, remove it, and take one of the languages below instead. The following are the languages used in the MMO game: 'Standard (PC) Languages': 'Monstrous Languages': 'Exotic Languages': 'Secret Languages': 'Languages in Detail': *'Abyssal (Fiendspeech)': Abyssal is one of the two ancient demon languages, mostly only spoken by demonic creatures such as devils, demons, and imps. Of the two, abyssal is more closely related to dark demons associated with dark magic and the void. Abyssal is a dialect of Fiendspeech. *'Aquan (Primordial)': Aquan is most widely spoken by creatures that dwell under lakes and oceans. At deeper depths and in more far-removed areas, it's more likely that the creatures speak aquan than common. Aquan is a dialect of Primordial. *'Auran (Primordial)': Sky creatures are the most likely to speak auran, such as ancient birds and other beings that dwell in the sky. The terrain is mostly out of bounds to adventurers, so few are aware of the language. Auran is a dialect of Primordial. *'Celestial': Historically, humans are thought to have descended from angels. Whether true or not, some still cling to the older form of language used before common. While mostly downplayed, celestial is still used by some noblemen as a status symbol, and is seem more frequently in churches and places of worship. The language itself has ties to angels and deities. *'Clockwork': Over time, the automations inside the Al de Baran clock tower became sentient and formed a culture of their own, following an unknown leader with uniform goals. They even developed their own language, and while it's difficult to study and speak, a few scholars have put effort into recording it. *'Common': The most common language used, and the language spoken by other players (most of the time). Most of the races in the game speak this language, including all PC races. *'Draconic': Dragons, though they have no unified culture, do have a unified language. Draconic is extremely old, possibly one of the oldest languages that exists, and has gone unchanged for millenia. Dragons hold the language in high regard, and often only speak in draconic even if they know other languages. *'Formian': The language spoken by formians. Formians are secluded creatures, and actually speak through telepathy via a hive-mind link, but outsiders can learn their language and communicate with them as well. *'Gnoll': The language spoken by gnolls. Gnoll are simple creatures, and so is their language. The language isn't very good at expressing more complex concepts, although gnoll rarely have need for such things. Gnoll almost never speak other languages -- one is difficult enough. *'Goblin': The language spoken by bugbears and wikkawaks. Most bugbears don't speak other languages. *'Ignan (Primordial)': This crackling, bubbling language is used in only one place in the world: Thor's Volcano. The strange fiery beasts that stalk this realm communicate in this unusual language. It's unknown if it has a written form, as the creatures in this area are not prone to scholarly endeavors. Ignan is a dialect of Primordial. *'Infernal (Fiendspeech)': Infernal is one of the two ancient demon languages, mostly only spoken by demonic creatures such as devils, demons, and imps. Of the two, infernal is more closely related to fiery demons, infernal imps, and creatures that control hellfire. Infernal is a dialect of Fiendspeech. *'LUNAscrit (Necril)': LUNAscrit is distantly similar to sphinx, although far more unknown. The Cult of LUNA developed their own language in order to communicate, though some scholars believe it was developed due to relative isolation from other cultures due to radical fanaticism. The language's name is merely one assigned to it by scholars. LUNAscrit is a dialect of Necril. *'Necril': No one knows the origin of necril. It's only known that many undead creatures speak and understand it innately. Dhampir also commonly speak this language. Others, such as necromancers, may take it to find a deeper understanding of undead creatures. All that's really known is that it's somehow tied to the dark energies that are used to power undead. *'Sphinx (Necril)': Sphinx was once spoken by ancient humans many thousands of years ago. Those who dwelled in the Sograt desert and formed the city of Morroc, who build the pyramids and civilization there developed and spoke the language. Over time, as the city of Morroc fell and was abandoned, the language was more or less lost with it. Only a few individuals still use the language for any purpose, although most of the relics and treasures in Morroc use the language. Sphinx is a dialect of Necril. *'Sylvan': The language spoken by creatures from the Greenwood Forest. Kitsune, ghorans, and other similar creatures natively speak this language, as it's believed to be the language of nature and animals. *'Tengu': The language of tengu. Tengu, being the farthest removed from the other races, primarily concentrated on their own culture and language. It's somewhat more recent in history that tengu adopted common and began using it, although among each other, tengu is more widely used. *'Terran (Primordial)': Terran is a lesser-used form of primordial, mostly spoken only by creatures that dwell underground. Since few adventurers pass into these areas, and even fewer stop to chat, it's not very well-known. Terran is a dialect of Primordial. *'Vishkanya' - This language is spoken by vishkanya, although since adopting a culture that entertains vacationers, most of the inhabitants speak common instead. Only a few diehards cling to the language, and it's sometimes spoken in certain company.